The keyboard device for computer or electric typewriter in general includes a plurality of Alpha-Numeric keys. Within the Alpha-Numeric keys, the "Backspace" key may move backward the cursor to a desired location on the screen and, in addition, perform the deletion function during the backward movement. The "Delete" key, on the other hand, performs the deletion function over the content where the cursor is pointed to. The "Enter" key, on the other hand, inserts and End Mark of a paragraph where the cursor is pointed to and a new line is created. In a Chinese input system, the "Enter" key performs the input of the Chinese character into the computer system.
There are defects of ergonomics in connection with the conventional keyboards during operation. These defects have caused inconvenience when the user manipulates the "Backspace" key or "Delete" key or other functional keys. As a result, keyboard with new layout is designed and awarded respectively the U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,462 and 4,974,183.
Besides, in general, during a word processor session, one uses "Direction" keys, i.e. .Arrow-up bold..rarw..arrow-down dbl..fwdarw. keys, to move the cursor to a desired location, and afterwards input new content. One anther purpose of using the "Direction" keys is to correct the mistakes in the document. When this need arises, under the current technology, the right hand must move to the location of the "Backspace" key, and performs the backward movement of cursor and at the same time performs the deletion operation. Or, alternatively, the right hand must move to the location of the "Delete" key, and performs the forward movement of cursor and at the same time performs the deletion operation. It is obvious that those operations requires the movement of the palm and it is inconvenient.